1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card fixing module, and in particular relates to a card fixing module for fixing a SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional design for fixing a SIM card. An electronic device 10 comprises a card receiving portion 11 and a positioner 12. The SIM card 20 is inserted and fixed in the card receiving portion 11.
Conventionally, when the SIM card 20 is removed from the card receiving portion 11, the user pushes the SIM card 20 out of the card receiving portion 11 by friction force between his finger and the SIM card 20. In conventional designs, it is difficult for the SIM card 20 to be removed.
Additionally, conventional designs are not fool-proof designs. When the SIM card 20 is inserted into the card receiving portion 11 in a wrong direction, the user does not immediately discover the error.